We are young, we are strong
by Mon.Cupcake
Summary: Las infancias son complicadas, dependiendo de los hogares, estos dos opuestos pero similares chicos sabrán como salir adelante con la ayuda del otro, y quizás del crudo mundo que les golpeará mas de una vez. /MorMor/
1. Capitulo 1 : Jim

**Notas de autor:** Buenas noches. Dios mio, realmente no se como empezar a explicar este revoltijo de ideas que se gestó en mi cabeza durante semanas, pero acá esta.

**Partamos, esto será un TeenLock, basado en MorMor**. La historia se basa en sus inicios y en como se conocieron y los dramas de por medio. Surgirán muchas preguntas, LO SÉ, pero si son pacientes se irán resolviendo a través de los capítulos.

Si alguien a visto la serie "Skins" se hará una idea mas o menos de como iré relatando a los personajes y la historia en si, así que **paciencia** D:

Mi lista de agradecimiento es tan grande como el fanatismo por Sherlock. Así que iré por trozos.

Este primer capitulo se lo dedico a JawnBloggerHolmes, onceminutosgirl (usuaria de tumblr) y Hagobi Riench, que realmente me han estado dando muchos ánimos para embarcarme en este proyecto, ¡muchas gracias amores!

Sin mas que destacar que nada me pertenece, solo mis locas ideas y la escritura.

Les dejo para que disfruten y comenten :)

* * *

**Capitulo 1. - "****Jim**."

James no era como el común de los niños. Sus padres se percataron de eso en cuanto nació. Sus ojos oscuros y su cabello profundamente anaranjado llamaba la atención desde el principio; aquel chico iba a ser algo importante en el mundo, iba a destacar de manera sobresaliente, iba a ser alguien en la vida.

Y sus padres jamás estuvieron más en lo correcto.

A pesar de las dificultades, los disgustos y los llantos de su madre, Jim fue creciendo como un niño **"normal".**

A la edad de un año dio sus primeros pasos, su padre orgulloso había grabado ese momento, inmortalizando los primeros pasos de la mente criminal más poderosa de Reino Unido, sin saberlo. Décadas después, aquella tierna mirada y sus dulces balbuceos serian palabras venenosas y movimientos mortales.

Pero desde ese día las cosas empezaron a decaer. El bebé tierno y rozagante que un día Jim fue, comenzó a "marchitarse" lentamente. Se volvió un niño más retraído y ensimismado.

Cuando su cumpleaños numero cinco llegó, el aun no había pronunciado palabra alguna, expresándose únicamente a través de gestos, miradas y escuetas sonrisas.

La familia comenzaba a resquebrajarse, los reproches de su padre hacia su destruida madre empezaban a hacer mella en el hogar bien constituido de los Moriarty.

El doctor había dicho que el mutismo del pequeño Jim era debido a un desorden emocional profundo o probablemente la manifestación de autismo severo. Se le dieron posibilidades de Asperger y otras tantas más enfermedades, pero ninguna encajaba perfectamente en el perfil del pequeño irlandés.

El simplemente no hablaba, porque no necesitaba comunicarse con el resto. Hasta aquel día. Su padre había llegado bebido a casa, su madre atemorizada, al ver a su esposo en aquel estado etílico y de furia trato de proteger a su pequeño, llevando la peor parte de la golpiza, pero cuando su padre, con furia le grito "retrasado" el se detuvo con el pecho erguido frente a aquel gigante alcoholizado.

"Soy inteligente, solo que nunca te detuviste a observarme", murmuro con soberbia el pequeño Jim de siete años, para luego caminar hasta donde su madre y abrazarla cálidamente. El silencio se instauró en aquella pequeña casa de dos pisos situada en el centro de Dublín.

Después de aquel perturbarte episodio, todo transcurrió con aparente normalidad. James comenzó su temporada de clases y su padre consiguió horas extras para mantenerse fuera de casa el mayor tiempo posible; no era que no amase a su familia, únicamente era que su hijo le perturbaba. Sabía que esa inocente y cálida mirada enmarcada de cabellos anaranjados, ocultaba una maldad innata y pura, al igual que un intelecto desbordante. _Solo era cosa de tiempo._

El día más feliz de su vida, fue a los doce años. Su madre, ya agotada con el pasar de los años y las esporádicas golpizas de su padre, había insistido en que salieran, no le dio una razón ni un motivo, solo debían salir. Y jamás se alegró tanto de haber escuchado a su madre.

El glorioso y majestuoso lugar que se alzaba frente a sus ojos le incitaba a chillar de alegría, a pesar de su constante parquedad infantil; abrazarse a las faldas de su progenitora y dar saltos de alegría, pero se contuvo, únicamente para no pasar vergüenza.

El interior de la pista de patinaje era hermoso, las murallas estaba pintadas de blanco y negro para poder reflejar las luces móviles que transitaban erráticamente por todo el lugar. La pista era de suave madera tallada, el aire era dulcemente viciante y la atmosfera exudaba alegría y risas.

Pero por sobretodo, **la música**, era mágica. La estridente pero afinada voz de los Bee Gees capturo de manera desmedida su cerebro, inundándolo de una espesa pero agradable niebla de placer auditivo.

Su madre le alcanzo un par de patines de su talla, mientras ella se movía fluidamente sobre los que traía puestos. La alegría que rebozaba su madre, su gesto relajado, su aura positiva y el amor cálido y ferviente que desbordaban sus ojos le hicieron notar que su madre era feliz en aquel momento, increíblemente feliz, y aquello lleno su pecho de calor y una alegría desmesurada.

El amaba a su madre, lo sabía porque era lo correcto, pero jamás había sentido un amor tan abrazante por ella. Aquel intimo momento de el con su madre, se selló en la pista de patinaje, con Stayin Alive de fondo.

_Aquella noche jamás se borró de la retina del pequeño pero audaz James Moriarty._

* * *

**_Un review no hace daño y me anima a seguir escribiendo, puchale al botón :D!_**


	2. Capitulo 2 : Jim, segunda parte

**Notas de autora: ¡**Buenas noches mis queridisimos lectores!, aquí vengo otra vez, con un pedacito mas de mi loca historia. Sí, me demoré mas de lo que planeaba,pero mas vale tarde que nunca. Quizás encontraran un poco corto el capitulo, pero lo compensaré, ¡Lo prometo!. Esta semana a sido de locos, y mi ánimo no es el de los mejores, así que paciencia :)

**Agradecimientos:** Primero que nada a **james-moriarty (usuario de tumblr)** que me brindó la maravillosa idea de postular a Jim pelirrojo, ya verán a que va eso, ¡se que tienen dudas!**( sobre todo tu Drake-vampire :O )**, pero todo tiene su respuesta ;) y segundo a** krusca** , tambien usuaria de Tumblr. Es una** maravillosa **dibujante, que amablemente me dio permiso de utilizar uno de sus fan arts (que me inspiró a crear el fic) de Jim y Seb, visitenla y dejenle comentarios :D! su cuenta estará en mi perfil.

¡Sin mas que decir, disfruten!, el resto de las aclaraciones al final :)

* * *

**Jim** – Segunda parte

_"La calma que precede a la tormenta"_

Después de aquella noche, en sus inocentes y tiernos doce años de vida, el mundo de James Moriarty empezó a decaer de manera estrepitosa. El conflicto entre su padre y madre empezaron a empeorar de manera gradual. Primero su progenitor se ausentaba mas horas del hogar de lo que su trabajo requería, los reproches de su esposa no se hicieron esperar, las sospechas y las malas lenguas comenzaron a resquebrajar el cascarón casi perfecto de aquel matrimonio, hasta que el punto de quiebre apareció irremediablemente.

La violencia propia de esa casa, era pan de cada día. Los gritos de su madre y los puños de su padre eran algo que el no deseaba ver por las mañanas, ni por las noches antes de dormir, pero ahí estaban, siempre, continuamente remarcándole que su vida seria miserable, a pesar de que él era un genio; _aunque aun no tenia conocimiento de ello._

Luego de dos años, de miserable adolescencia, tuvo el valor suficiente para alzar la voz, de manera medida y cauta.

Fue la noche posterior a su cumpleaños, cuando las luces de su ingenio oculto, empezaban a dar atisbos de ello.

Se arrodilló frente a su madre, que ya cansada de una vida de maltratos, bordaba flores en un mantel antiguo pero bien cuidado. El ya no tan pequeño colorín le observo atento, con sus ojos negros, hasta que ella le prestó atención. Apoyo su barbilla en el regazo de su progenitora y esperó una caricia, que escasa vez solicitaba.

Évy le observó curiosa, mas bien extrañada, por aquel peculiar gesto de su adorado hijo. Sonrió abiertamente, tal cual como solía hacerlo en antaño, y deslizó sus delgados y pálidos dedos entre las hebras de cabello cobrizo- Tienes el cabello de tu padre- Susurró con ternura, a pesar de los problemas de su quebrada familia, aun recordaba con calidez el amor que alguna vez ella y su marido se habían tenido.- ¿Qué pasa Jimmy?- Inquirió una vez hubo acomodado cada mechón de cabello en la cabecita de su hijo. Ella lo conocía, a pesar de no hablar demasiado, ni que el menor tuviese demasiadas muestras de afecto con ella, le conocía como la palma de su mano, lo había cargado en su vientre nueve meses, le había amamantado y cuidado hasta que _su hombrecito_ se pudo valer por si mismo.

-Mamá…- El tono angustiado, bajo esa capa de hielo que Jim solía poner a sus palabras, empezó a calar en el tierno corazón de su madre- Mamá…Vámonos.- La mirada decidida y directa del recién cumpleañero le dieron a entender aquello que necesitaba.

**Valor.**

Para poder arrancar-_de ese infierno en el cual vivía_-, escapar- _del monstruo que se había convertido su marido_- y volver a surgir- _para sentirse joven y valorada_-, solo ella con su pequeño niño. Un tenue suspiro abandono su boca, resecando sus finos labios, mientras sus dedos delineaban aquellas facciones aun infantiles del futuro criminal consultor.

-Ve por tus cosas- Ordeno mientras se levantaba delicadamente. Los ojos negros de Jim resplandecieron, sus piernas fueron mas agiles que sus palabras, puesto que ya se encontraba escaleras arriba para armar la maleta. Lo justo y necesario. Lo suficiente para empezar de cero, de nuevo. Solo el y su madre.

**_Solo mamá y Jimmy._**

El cambio brusco, de Irlanda a Londres se hizo notar en el menor. No porque estuvieran "arrancando" de su padre, ni que su casa esta vez fuera tres veces mas pequeña que la anterior o desconociera a todas las personas de su entorno. Simplemente había algo que no estaba bien, algo que no encajaba. _Él no encajaba._

Se observó en el espejo que colgaba de la muralla de baño. Le reflejaba algo que él no quería ser. Que no quería aparentar. Se odiaba, pero sobre todo odiaba el odioso tono de su cabello. El naranja intenso y penetrante que molestaba a la vista. Era demasiado llamativo, intensamente atractivo, originalmente único; y aquello lo hacia _común._

Llamar la atención por el color de su cabello, por sus ojos o su aspecto físico era común, absurdo y _aburrido._

Las tijeras cortaron el silencio sepulcral del baño, un mechón de cabello cobrizo cayó al pulcro y blanco lavamanos, mientras la sonrisa de Jim se ensanchaba cada vez más. Una mano gentil pero firme detuvo el filo antes de que pudiese seguir cortando mas cabello, y la mirada severa de su madre, se reflejó en el espejo.

_"No trates de cambiar lo que eres, mejóralo"._

* * *

**_Notas Finales: _**_Como regalillo, les dejaré el nombre del proximo capitulo, para que se vayan dando cuenta que la historia empieza a tomar forma :)_

_Capitulo 3 - Seb (¡Griten porque ya esta casi listo!)_

_¿Review? :D_


	3. Capitulo 3: Seb

**Notas de autora: B**uenas noches mis queridos lectores (que no se manifestaron en el capitulo anterior u.u), vengo con la tercera entrega, ¡Sí!, esto es un récord.

Espero que les guste :B esto ya de verdad va tomando forma. Gracias a mi linda Beele boni que me comentó y me apoya con mis feelings :D y a mi Xime, que me beteo los otros capis con las faltas _.

Creo que no avisé antes, pero esto quizás caiga en el AU de por si al ser un Teen!MorMor, en avisar no hay engaño :D. Prontamente será traducido al inglés (esperemos que resulte D: ).

**Dedicatorias: **Este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a **crackshotcolonel (usuaria y cosplayer de tumblr, por supuesto)**, simplemente la adoro, es uno de los mejores Sebs que he visto y es ¡sumamente cálida!, gracias corazón por alegrarme los días con tu cosplay :D

Ahora si, ¡al capitulo!

* * *

**"Seb"**

Sebastián tuvo la suerte de nacer en un hogar amoroso, pero que con el paso de los años se convirtió en un hogar roto. Una familia consumida por las apariencias y la frialdad del "que dirán".

Su madre, Martha, americana de nacimiento, era una mujer estricta y religiosa, pero no por menos cariñosa; en cuanto a su padre, Herman, era un hombre de porte altivo y algo tosco. Sus raíces alemanas estaban muy presentes en sus ojos azules y cabello rubio como el sol, la piel rosácea y las manos algo regordetas, al igual que sus mejillas y parte de su vientre; pero cuando conoció a Martha, en aquel barco rumbo a Inglaterra su aspecto era diferente. El de ambos era joven y esperanzado, buscando nuevos horizontes para sus vidas.

Fue amor a primera vista. El cabello castaño claro y los grandes, expresivos y vivaces ojos de Martha le conquistaron. Se propuso jamás dejarla ir, no después de haber visto al amor de su vida. Herman era un hombre decidido, se le había enseñado a luchar por las cosas que deseaba y amaba a costa de todo; y Martha no fue la excepción.

Un par de años después, con una familia consolidada, una bella casa en los suburbios de Londres, un trabajo estable como doctor en la base militar de la ciudad y una abnegada esposa en casa, podía darse por conforme.

Hasta que _él_ llegó.

Su primogénito, el pequeño tesoro de sus padres. La bendición entregada por Dios a su amada Martha y a él. La dicha no cabía en sus corazones cuando recibieron la noticia.

Los primeros años de Sebastián fueron hermosos. Tenía dos padres amorosos que lo mimaban y adoraban a cada momento. Creció como un niño sano, fuerte y feliz. Tuvo muchos amigos en sus primeros años de escuela y aprendía rápido, siendo catalogado como uno de los promedios sobresalientes en su clase.

Martha se sentía tan orgullosa de su pequeño y agradecía todos los días a la hora de la cena, por aquella perfecta bendición que Dios había otorgado a su hermosa familia. Herman asentía y miraba con orgullo a su hermoso hijo.

Cuando Sebastián cumplió los trece años, su padre accedió a llevarle a la base militar en la cual trabajaba como medico y el "pequeño" rubio jamás se arrepentiría de aquella petición. Ver a esos fornidos hombres enfundados en sus trajes, las armas y el peligro que destilaban de sus ojos entrenados para la guerra, removieron algo en su interior. El llamado a servir apareció en sus brillantes ojos azules y su padre pudo notarlo. Herman sintió su pecho hincharse del orgullo al ver como su hijo seguiría de alguna forma su legado.

Pero a Martha no le pareció conveniente aquella idea, cuando su esposo lo menciono en la cena aquel día, después de trabajar. La americana chilló escandalizada, ella no quería un hijo militar expuesto a ver sufrimiento, violencia y muertes; arriesgando su vida por alguna causa inútil, debido al odio del resto. Ella deseaba que su pequeño rayito de sol fuese alguien en la vida, un medico igual que su padre, un ingeniero, profesor o alguna carrera universitaria que le brindara prestigio, seguridad y un buen porvenir. El futuro que la madre de Sebastián tenía planificado también incluía una linda muchacha de buena posición social, con la cual pudiese casarse a una edad prudente y brindarle hermosos nietos a la cual ella pudiese mimar.

Aquella noche fue el inicio del caos en la familia Moran. Herman consideró que su esposa sobreprotegía demasiado a su hijo y que si el chico quería ir a la milicia, debía hacerlo.

El choque de ideales, de pensamientos y corrientes ideológicas era tan fuerte que comenzó a consumir de manera rápida y fluida el amor en aquel matrimonio. Para cuando Sebastián cumplió sus diecisiete años, aquella familia hermosa y conservadora de antaño no existía. Simplemente eran dos extraños que compartían la misma cama, la misma mesa y la misma casa día a día.

Su padre se había vuelto osco con el, al grado de atemorizarle de una manera horrorosa y su madre, había volcado toda su frustración en el, observándole las veinticuatro horas del día, cuidado de que no diera un paso mas del previsto.

_Su vida era una cárcel. Una reclusión en su propio cuerpo y mente. _

Por eso, cuando su madre decidió cambiarlo a una escuela que quedase mas cerca de casa, el rubio explotó. Pensó que iba a morir asfixiado por su madre. Gritó, pataleó y profesó palabras que su madre jamás en su cristiana vida había escuchado.

La mano regordeta pero pesada de Herman Moran cayó fuertemente sobre su hijo. El agarre violento y molesto que le propinó le previo a Sebastián que las cosas no irían nada bien para el y pudo comprobar aquello minutos después, cuando su progenitor le _regaló_ la paliza de su vida.

Sebastián Moran, odiaba lo que su familia se había convertido. Se odiaba a si mismo por desear algo que no complacía a su madre, odiaba el hecho de que su padre, después de haberle regalado miradas llenas de orgullo, ahora le mirase con un odio profundo.

Se sentía un inútil, una lacra para su familia y la sociedad, de la cual seria participe próximamente. El tener diecisiete años y desenvolverse en una familia conflictiva, pero perfecta para el resto era una carga que lo consumía lentamente, llevándose al alegre infante que alguna vez había sido.

Ahora, sentado en la azotea de su nueva escuela podía observar todo con claridad; con el humo del cigarrillo llenándole los pulmones y la botella de vodka quemándole la garganta. Su solución era fácil, era tan sencilla y perfecta, que se reprochó mentalmente por no haberla visto antes.

¿Desde cuando los problemas habían empezado?, desde que el había decidido ir en contra de Martha, pero eso, aquel pequeño discorde tenia una solución fácil y rápida.

Se levanto de un salto del suelo de la azotea. Lanzo el cigarrillo a medio consumir a un costado y le dio un largo trago a la botella de vodka. Nadie se encontraba a esas horas en el colegio, todo seria perfecto; simplemente encontrarían su cuerpo al día siguiente reventado en el piso. Sus padres no tendrían alguna razón más para discutir. Ya no, nunca mas.

El borde de aquel techo jamás había sido tan acogedor y atemorizante a la vez. Observó el suelo con detenimiento. El horizonte con anhelo, sintiendo como el viento removía sus cortos cabellos rubios. Iba a saltar. **Iba a hacerlo.** Iba ha acabar con su agonía, hasta que le vio.

_A él._

Esos penetrantes y expectantes ojos oscuros, observándole, esperando a que saltara. Su cabello anaranjado, brillante bajo el sol de la tarde y llamativo como la mirada de su dueño, le capturaron sin remedio alguno.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un par de minutos que para Sebastián se sintieron horas, hasta que en un parpadeo, el chico de los cabellos de fuego desapareció de su vista.

El vértigo se instauro en la boca del estomago. De repente, ya no quería morir.

_No sin antes saber el nombre de esos ojos negros._

* * *

_¿Me dejan un review? ;_; Sino haré a Seb saltar u.u._

**_Próximo capitulo : Molls_**


	4. Capitulo 4: Molls

**N/A: **¡Buenas noches!, he regresado en gloria y majestad luego de varios días agobiantes en la Universidad :/, pero bueno, acá traigo actualización, espero que les guste :), fueron ideas muy locas y realmente le costó MUCHO hacer este capitulo. Molls a sido el personaje mas complicado después de Jim, de escribir.

**Dedicatoria:** Este capitulo va especialmente para * música de suspenso* **Asktomolly!** (usuaria de Tumblr) que me ayudó tiempo atrás a darme una idea de como es esta pillina. También, va con mucho cariño a quienes me han dejado comentarios y a quienes solo han leído, también!, ¿qué esperan para comentar? :D

**PD: Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo la trama :3**

* * *

** Molls**

Mary Hooper era una chica sencilla y atenta. Nació en un hogar hermoso, dorado, completamente sano y amoroso. Era la hija menor de los Hooper. Su hermano mayor, Patrick, ya había comenzado la universidad cuando ella recién entraba a sus primeros años de colegio, pero eso no les impedía llevarse de maravilla. Los Hooper eran realmente una familia feliz y perfecta, en todo sentido de la palabra.

Patrick, el hijo primogénito era un chico atento y caballeroso. De cabello corto y casi colorado, con suaves ondulaciones en las puntas y pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas.

Habían dos cosas que Patrick Hooper amaba en su vida con un fervor energético. A su familia y su carrera.

De sus estudios solo se podía recalcar lo obvio, era el típico estudiante aplicado que tendría éxito por esa vocación genuina a su carrera. Pero si se podría hablar de su familia con mayor amplitud. Sobretodo de su pequeña Mary. _Su pequeña Molly_. Patrick adoraba a su hermanita por sobre todo. A sus casi veintidós años aun no podía sacar la sonrisa tiernucha y algo dulzona de su rostro, cuando sus amigos preguntaban por su hermanita.

**Molly**, como él le había apodado de pequeña, la primera vez que la tuvo en sus brazos luego de que ella naciera, era la luz de sus ojos; la razón por la cual se sacrificaba lejos de casa y estudiaba una carrea que prontamente traería beneficios a toda su familia. Trabajaba medio turno y estudiaba en el resto de su día. El no deseaba que su pequeña Molls tuviese que pasar por eso. Anhelaba poder ver a su hermanita yendo a su primer año de universidad con ropa hermosa, con libros nuevos y una sonrisa pintada en la cara; sin preocupación alguna por gastos, por trabajo, por padres atormentados por las deudas, por nada. Simplemente abrirse al camino de los estudios, donde ella quisiera, lo que quisiera. Porque Molly era inteligente, mas que el resto, a su parecer.

Para cuando Molly cumplió los siete años, Patrick se encontraba entrando a los veintitrés años, en el sexto año de medicina en una universidad promedio que le brindaría un trabajo seguro mas adelante.

Gran decepción fue de la pequeña castaña, cuando Patrick no apareció el día de su cumpleaños, ni al siguiente, ni la semana continua. Simplemente no llegó. No pudo apreciarle con su vestido nuevo con ligeros gatitos estampados en el. Con ese lazo grande y abultado con el que su madre había recogido su cabello en una coleta alta, y los zapatos bien lustrados y brillantes que su padre le había regalado.

La pequeña Hooper simplemente sonrió a sus amigos en la fiesta, comió pastel, abrió sus regalos y agradeció a sus amigos y familiares por los hermosos obsequios que se habían molestado en comprarle.

Patrick apareció en casa a la semana después, con una chica de cabello largo al igual que sus piernas, ojos y cabello castaño oscuro intenso y labios pintados del rojo mas feo que la pequeña Molly pudo apreciar en su vida. A pesar de tener escasos siete años, pudo sentir la sensación burbujeante de odio bajo su piel. Esa _mujer_ le había quitado a su hermano. A** su** Patrick.

Ni el peluche gigante de gatito que escondía el pelirrojo de los Hooper detrás de su espalda, ni la muñeca de tela que "Irene" , como la había presentado su hermano, traía para regalarle por su cumpleaños compensó la creciente molestia que se desarrollaba bajo el vestidito de Molly Hooper.

Y las cosas siguieron así. La familia de Molly Hooper continuo siendo perfecta, sus padres siguieron amándola como el primer día que le vieron, su hermano termino aquella carrera por la cual tanto había luchado y se casó con Irene.

Pero ella no seguía igual, por lo menos no por dentro, porque su rostro, sus facciones gentiles y suaves, sus sonrisas tímidas y sus tartamudeos casuales estaban allí desde su niñez, pero no su visión del mundo.

Si, era una chica amable, dulce y todo lo que _una chica debe ser_, pero odiaba en lo que su hermano se había convertido. En un extraño para ella, un completo desconocido desde que se había emparejado con esa…_mujer._

Para cuando Molly cumplió los catorce años era toda una señorita, hecha y derecha, el orgullo de los Hoopers, destacaba en ciencias y química, eso auguraba un buen porvenir a su pequeño retoño.

Hasta que lo conoció a él. A ese chico de cabello llamativo, anaranjado, _como Patrick__**, **_pero ojos negros, oscuros como la noche y una mirada vacía y carente de una sensibilidad humana.

La atracción innata que sintió por él fue fulminante, tanto así, que le dio el animo suficiente para dejar su timidez de lado y acercarse a hablarle.

Transcurrió en la clase de química. Jim estaba en el ultimo puesto del salón, mirando por la ventana como un pajarillo armaba su nido y se deleitaba con la inteligencia de aquel animalillo, hasta que ella interrumpió su divagación con un suave carraspeo.

Esos ojos profundos le atravesaron el alma e inmediatamente supo que algo no iba bien con ese chico. **_Pero le encantó._**

-¡Hola!, soy Molly, ¿cómo te llamas?- Pregunto con entusiasmo mientras retiraba la silla para sentarse junto a el, dejando las cosas sobre la mesa.

Jim únicamente sonrió, de lado, enigmático, carismático, dejando entrever las luces de su insipiente locura.

-Jim- Respondió a secas, mientras estiraba la mano y retiraba el primer libro de la pila que había dejado Molly en su mesa- Familia promedio, hermano mayor, casado , muy mayor- Comentó pasando las paginas del libro de química sin mirarla- ¿Te abandonó después de casarse, no?-Pregunto el pelirrojo con voz monótona y aburrida- Estas resentida, el tic nervioso de acomodar tu cabello lo adquiriste después de que el se casara, el acomodaba tu cabello, le extrañas, es pelirrojo y por eso te acercaste a mi- Cerró con fuerza el libro dejándolo sobre la mesa- No fomentaré tu complejo casi Edípico, así que no pierdas tiempo intentándolo, **_"Molls"._**

La castaña únicamente abrió los ojos y la boca ligeramente. Soltó un suspiro de desosiego y retuvo las lagrimas en sus ojos lo mejor que pudo. Se meció levemente en la silla, tratando de levantarse sin éxito alguno- ¿Cómo….como lo supiste?- Tartamudeo aun sin cambiar la expresión de incredulidad de su rostro.

Jim se encogió de hombros y deslizo el libro por sobre la mesa, le regalo una sonrisa amable, que cambio radicalmente la expresión aburrida y algo maniaca del pelirrojo.

-Es un truco, tranquila- Murmuro en el momento en que se percato que posiblemente la castaña se largaría a llorar a mitad de la clase de química- Pero aun así, no estoy interesado en ti, para que sepas- El gesto de desprecio que formulo en su rostro, fue suficiente como para que Molly tomara sus cosas y se levantara violentamente del puesto, saliendo del salón de clases a paso presuroso, frente a las atentas miradas del resto.

El resto de la hora se escondió en los baños para calmar su impresión. No era que el enclenque Jim la haya atemorizado, sino que aun se sentía sorprendida de como el había averiguado todo eso, sobretodo el resentimiento que tenia contra Patrick.

* * *

La segunda vez que se encontró con Jim, fue en la cafetería, ella había olvidado el dinero del almuerzo, así que se resigno a tener que esperar unas horas para llegar a casa y comer algo. Mataría el tiempo leyendo en una esquina del comedor, donde el bullicio no era tan fuerte y nadie podría molestarla; pero una bandeja interrumpió su lectura de enlaces iónicos y covalentes, y mas arriba, una cabellera naranja que enmarcaba una sonrisa carismática totalmente extraña en aquel rostro.

-Yo invito – Murmuro el menor de los Moriarty, mientras tomaba asiento frente a la dulce Molly. Inocente de ella, que, detrás de ese gesto generoso y aparentemente desinteresado, se ocultaba un plan a largo plazo, maquinado por una futura mente maestra.

* * *

**¿Reviews? , Esta escritora sobrevive de ellos u_u ¡y me anima a seguir escribiendo!**

**Proximo capitulo : Carl Powers**


	5. Capitulo 5 : Carl

**N/A: **¡Buenas noches!,si, soy mala, la peor, pueden arrojarme tomates o lo que quieran(?), pero la universidad me absorvió, se me fue la inspiración, la flojera me ganó y etc varios ;-;, pero he regresado, espero que les guste, trataré de actualizar mas seguidito. Los amo aunque ni me comenten ;_; *rueda hasta su manta de shock naranja*

**PD: Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo la trama :3**

* * *

**Carl.**

Carl Powers jamás conoció lo que significaba la palabra madre. Él nunca la tuvo. Sé vio privado de aquello tan inherente de toda familia y todo niño durante su vida al momento de nacer.

El embarazo del pequeño Carl había sido complicado y riesgoso. Las posibilidades de que llegase al séptimo mes de embarazo eran escasas y para cuando pasaron el octavo mes, parecía que la familia Powers había vuelto a respirar. Pero aquel acto había sido iluso y errado.

Para el momento del parto las cosas se complicaron mas de lo previsto, la perdida de sangre de Mariane Powers fue demasiada, el nerviosismo de los médicos, el estress de tratar de salvar a un bebé que pocas esperanzas tenia de vivir fueron extremas.

Hasta que todo se calmó, hasta que ya no hubo llantos en las salas contiguas, ni ordenes en la sala de partos, ni tampoco preguntas de si todo estaría bien. Simplemente el tímido y tenue lloriqueo del pequeño Carl rompió con el mutismo del lugar. Podía haberse ido una vida en ese preciso instante, pero otra había florecido de manera rauda, en contra de todos los pronósticos negativos.

Los siguientes años no fueron muy distintos de aquel primer día en la vida de Carl. Su padre, mecánico de profesión, trató de darle los mejores cuidados que pudo con ayuda de una de sus tías. El cuidado básico de un bebé era demasiado exigente para un trabajo de jornada completa como el que tenia Alan Powers, mas aun teniendo que manter a su pequeño hijo.

Carl jamás fue del tipo atlético, ni de las calificaciones sobresalientes en clases, tampoco de muchos amigos ni merecedor de un amor abrazante por parte de si padre. Simplemente era un chico más en la clase, un puesto mas en su casa, una persona mas en el mundo.

Hasta cuando conoció al entrenador Sobel. A sus catorce años jamás había sentido admiración por nadie, interés por alguna persona que le rodease, a excepción de su padre, que era un cariño algo torcido y desgastado con el tiempo; pero este hombre no.

Sobel tenia algo que no podía explicar. Quizás seria su cabello negro perfectamente peinado o sus ojos color avellana que le atravesaban el alma cada vez que lo miraba. Carl había descubierto dos cosas gracias a ese hombre. La primera era que los hombres no le eran para nada indiferente; la segunda, que el valía algo, que alguien en este gran mundo donde vivía creía en el y se iba a aferrar de eso lo mas que pudiese.

El entrenador del equipo de natación y futbol americano había visto algo que nadie más en el escuálido Carl Powers. Sus brazos largos al igual que sus piernas le hacían un candidato perfecto para la natación. Simplemente necesitaba entrenar ese cuerpo flacucho, engordar un par de kilos y ejercitarse arduamente para generar así, un deportista de alto rendimiento en agua.

Ya para los diecisiete de Carl, había ganado tantas competencias de natación, que había pasado de ser el enclenque muchachito a el chico mas popular de aquella escuela perdida en los suburbios de Londres.

La fama y el poder que Carl comenzó ha adquirir fue cada vez mayor, no solo paso a ser un atleta destacado sino que eso también ayudó en su autoestima superficial, mejorando levemente sus calificaciones. Tener el beneplácito de los profesores y la adoración de los demás alumnos era la gloria para el pequeño y debilucho Carl Powers; aunque su mente siempre seria ese marginado social de nacimiento.

Dentro del revuelo de la fama y popularidad de Carl, hubo algo que no pasó desapercibido para esos ojos nuevos y curiosos en la escuelita de suburbio.

El chico nuevo, pelirrojo y llamativo capto la atención inmediata del nadador. Su pálida piel enmarcada por esas ondas suaves y anaranjadas, esos ojos oscuros y penetrantes, su andar suave pero seguro atrajeron de manera magnética y frenética a Powers.

El mundo del "tranquilo" Carl Powers dio un revuelco al encontrarse con esos ojos un día y se propuso no dejarlo ir un solo segundo. El chico debía ser suyo, única y exclusivamente suyo, pero el mayor no contaba con una negativa en sus planes.

Cuando su intento de coqueteo se vio frustrado por el de cabellos color fuego, con una aseveración cortante y fría, Carl aplico algo demasiado conocido.

_"Si no eres mio, no serás de nadie"_

**El comienzo del fin.**

Los constantes abusos, tanto físicos como psicológicos que comenzó ha aplicarle al "indefenso" James Moriarty fueron en aumento. Primero por su aspecto físico, luego por su cabello fuego que le había enamorado y ahora tanto odiaba, por su voz tenue y su acento irlandés; su poco interés en el resto y la falta de amigos.

Cuando paso al plano físico, Powers ocupó todo aquello que tenia al alcance, esa masa de músculos que había formado nadando no se hicieron esperar y brindaron las peores palizas al pobre y pequeño irlandés, todo esto, secundado por la poca ética de Sobel.

Powers tenía en sus manos a Jim Moriarty, a su completa merced, tanto como para destruirlo y llevarlo a la locura.

Hasta que algo sucedió.

_Hasta que Jim les vio._

Y el transcurso de la historia, dio un giro demasiado inesperado para Carl Powers, pronto lo que amaba, seria su propia tumba.

_Porque los peces en el mar, le observaban fijamente._

* * *

_¿Review :3?_


End file.
